The Game
by Skull-chan
Summary: Life is all just one big game, there are the players, the rules, and after that its a free for all right? Trouble starts when Bianca di Angelo goes missing, Percy and Nico sought out to get to the bottom of it, but who are they really putting endanger. Tap that review button caz ur sexy :) ;)


**A/N: Its rated M for a reason mostly cuz of swear words like fuck fuck fuck :3 so i warn you, although most of you are probably 11 year olds *sigh* i did warn you ****children oh well :3 love you guys**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah i dont own the fucking series its calld FAN fiction.**

**Warining: For the last time CUSSES, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND MIND FUCKS. THese will not be displayed again blah balh skip over this and read dammit :3**

**Percy**

"Nico, calm down, it's only been half a night!" Percy said, shaking his shoulders.

"No! She's fucking gone Percy!" Nico yelled, shoving Percy's hands away his shoulders. Percy ran a hand through his hair and flopped back on "Nico's" motel bed. No parents, just the cheap motel room for the two of them. Nico got money by getting stuff that people needed, and that meant _anything_. They've lived like this for as long as Percy has known them.

"She's not gone, don't be such a drama king." Percy yawned. Yup, it's three in the morning and Nico called him over. He was yelling and cursing into his cellphone, about how his sister never came home that night. Honestly, Percy loves Bianca as if she were his own sister, so he knows her enough that probably okay, but Nico is being the worried younger brother. Percy couldn't blame the kid he's only 14, a freshman. But, Percy thinks it's sort of endearing to see that Nico actually has other emotions than depression.

Then, Nico punched him hard in the arm, "Stop joking around, where would she be at 3:45 in the morning."

"Avoiding you and your friggin' craziness." Percy mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Nico gave him a death glare, his eyes always had that mad man look in them, like he would strangle you in a second.

"Shut the fuck up Jackson, if you're not gonna help me than leave, I thought you of all people would care." Nico said, his words dripping with guilt. Now Percy couldn't leave.

Percy sighed, "Fine, why don't you call Phoebe, she would probably know."

Phoebe was one of Bianca's friends in her grade, they're both juniors.

"Okay." Nico took out his cellphone, I wonder how he even got Phoebe's number, but Nico was like that. The phone rang 6 times then disconnected.

"Dammit." Nico mumbled.

Percy stood up and patted Nico's shoulder, "Well she's not answering, why don't we take care of this in the morning, it's a win win, you'll see Bianca where she is perfectly fine and probably slept over at Phoebe's, and hey then I can get some fucking sleep!" Percy yelled, he liked, no, loved sleep, and being tired like this made him especially angry.

Nico sighed and sat down on the bed next to Percy, "She would have called, though. If she slept over at Phoebe's she would of called."

Percy put a hand on his shoulder, "Neeks, she may be your sister, but your _older_ sister. She doesn't need to clear everything she does by you. It's her life, so she forgot to call, it's not the end of the world." Percy smiled sympathetically.

Nico leaned back and put his head in his hands, he sighed again.

"Neeks she's fine, she'll show up at school, until then go to sleep, and I'll go back to my apartment, okay?" Nico looked up at Percy with frustration.

"Fine," Nico mumbled he stood up and went towards the window. Then, stopped and said, "Let yourself out." And he kept staring out that window. I left the hotel room and the door slammed shut.

* * *

She never came to school that morning and the day after that and today. This is when Percy started to get worried, Bianca would never leave unannounced for this long without even telling anyone. He hopes something didn't happen to her. Percy tried to keep positive for Nico but now, he had to do something. Percy took the bus home from school that day nervous. Where would she go? Did she want to get a job and ditch school? Or did she abandon Nico? No, Percy scolded himself. Bianca would never do that to Nico, those two are inseparable. Which is weird why she wouldn't tell Nico where she went.

Percy got off the bus and went up to his apartment, he opened the door and crinkled his nose. As usual it smells like shit, no worse than shit. And why? Cause' of Percy's stupid motherfucking step father Gabe. Percy hated him with every fiber of his being he was sloppy, a loser, a jackass, smelly, and a fucking retard. But, Percy was afraid of him, no matter how much of a big fat fucking loser he was, he sure knows how to beat a kid up. Gabe was very abusive, to him and his mom, which made Percy hate him more. Sally Jackson was the nicest person ever and the nest mom ever and didn't deserve a schmuck like Gabe. Percy did his best to stay outta his way, it's better then more bruises. Percy went into the kitchen, his mom wasn't home. Probably working overtime, like usual. Percy sighed sadly, he promised himself one day he would beat Gabe up and take his mom away from him.

Percy scanned the fridge for something else besides beer, guacamole, and onion dip. He looked at the bottom shelf, a place Gabe was too lazy to bend down to, and found a sandwich with a note taped to it. It read: If you need a snack, love you, mom oxox. Percy smiled his mom was the best. Percy took his sandwich and headed for his room, walking passed Gabe, who was out cold snoring on the couch in the den. The damn tv was still on, something stupid news, the upcoming stories came on screen with another robbery, something political, and an escaped prisoner. Seriously, is there any happy news on? Percy thought. He shut his room door and sat down on his bed, still thinking about Bianca. He decided to check on Nico again, if he would pick up. Nico cut most his classes today, Percy felt helpless he wanted to do something.

He dialed Nico's number. _Ring_, _ring, ring, ring, ring. _Disconnected. Percy flopped back onto his bed. Percy felt like he had to find Bianca. He felt responsible, Nico called him for help and this was what he was doing. Percy got frustrated and kicked the wall. Suddenly the snoring stopped.

"Hey!" Gabe yelled, Percy heard him stomp all the way to his bedroom door. Gabe kicked it open, Percy's heart pounded to the words of, _oh shit! _Gabe stared down menacingly at Percy, he scratched his stubble and sneered.

"You woke me up from my nap little fucker!" Percy's face remained blank, he couldn't be afraid, fear will only encourage Gabe.

"I'm sorry." Percy said emotionlessly.

"Sorry?" Gabe said, "Oh no no, don't be sorry for kicking things, 'cause I like kicking things, too!" Gabe grabbed Percy by his shirt collar and kicked him in the stomach. Percy winced. Gabe kicked Percy in the knee, then the leg, then his crotch.

"See kicking things can be fun, see?" Gabe said, throwing Percy to the floor. He was in so much pain, his ribs hurt, and he felt blood from his knee pour down on his leg.

"Now then, listen here you fuck, don't be kicking shit or making any noise when I'm sleeping, you little punk." Gabe then spit on the floor and turned to leave.. Percy was tired of Gabe he had too much on his plate with Bianca, he new how to get through the beatings, but he was done with them.

Percy stood up, "Hey!" He said sharply. Gabe turned around and glared.

"What." Gabe growled. Percy then punched him hard across his face, and it felt good. But, Gabe rubbed his cheek, his eyes dark, nostrils flaring.

"I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!" Gabe yelled and wailed on Percy chest and stomach, until Percy could stand no more.

Gabe smirked, "Stay down, ya shit." Then, Gabe slammed the door shut. Percy didn't feel any pain, just numbness. After a while you just forget what's happening and block it out, Percy's done it for what? 5 years? And no one knew, not even her…

Nico slammed a newspaper in front of Percy. It was lunch period usually freshmen had different lunches then seniors but Nico just… appeared.

"Look." Nico pointed at the headline. Percy choked on his PB&J.

"Dare Heiress Found Dead!" Percy read aloud in shock. It was shocking because Percy knew her, she transferred schools last year to Clarion Ladies Academy, one of Percy's old friends…

"…She was deemed missing after her trip to the Hampton's with her family, police officials found Rachel Dare's body was found buried outside of Clinton County, the body itself was clothed in a hospital gown and a number 1 carved into her left thigh." Percy felt sick reading it, but also angry who would do it? An attack on Mister Dare maybe?

"Percy do you know what this means." Nico said.

"What?" Percy question, staring at the unfocused picture of Rachel's body, it was so mangled and bloody it was hard to tell it was her.

"What if this has something to do with Bianca." Nico said with a tint of nervousness.

"No." Percy said quickly.

Nico stared at him, "Why not, this girl went missing and died right? Bianca is missing!" Nico yelled.

"Shhh," Percy said, "If you want her being missing to stay a secret then be quiet." Nico frowned and shoved his hand in his pockets. Percy stared at him. He seemed paler than usual and his eyes were dark, like he hasn't slept much. Just then, a tall tan girl with curly blonde hair and big grey eyes came up to the table. Annabeth.

She frowned, "Nico aren't you supposed to be in class," She scolded, "Did you have something to do with this Seaweed Brain." She glared at Percy. Nico turned and walked away, Percy just stared at Annabeth dumbly.

"Um Percy?" She waved a hand in front of his face. He shook his head.

"Uh, Yeah?" He took another bite of his sandwich. Annabeth took a seat next to him squinting at him.

"You two have acted weird lately, what's going on."

"Nothing." Percy answered a bit to quickly.

"Percy…" She said.

"I swear to you nothing is going on, your acting weird Wise Girl, you got a 99 on your AP History test, tsk tsk." Percy smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Annabeth hit his stomach and Percy winced. She raised a brow. "You okay? I guess I don't know my own strength, huh?" She smiled brightly, he loved that smile.

"Yeah, heh heh." He gave a pained smile. Percy hated lying to Annebeth, she was his best friend, they have known each other for 5 years, even though they weren't the best of friends in sixth grade. Those times back then with her made him smile. Annabeth was a very independent Percy very tough on the outside, but she's still amazing on the inside. She's Strong, confident, extremely brilliant, funny, kind, and is really cute when she's mad and... um yeah a good friend. Friend.

"Hello? Percy?" Annabeth said, she flicked him in the ear.

"Ow." He said, "Sorry."

"Are you sure your ok that's the second time you zoned out." Percy blushed.

"Um yeah I was just… Thinking about… Rachel." Percy frowned when he saw Annabeth's face darken and her expression turned ice-cold.

"Oh," Was all she said blankly, " I didn't still know you guys were friends and you thought of her so much." Annabeth glared at her food.

"No…" Percy said sadly, "Look." He passed her the paper, she speed read It her eyes darting from one line to the next. Once she was down she frowned, but Percy thought he saw the slightest bit of relief.

"Oh god…That's a shame, poor Rachel." Annabeth said genuinely.

"Yeah, it's awful, who would do this to her?" Percy asked, Annabeth sighed.

"Well her dad is a powerful and rich man, sure to have made some enemies, but to go this far would be a bit strange…"

Then there was a loud ring, lunch was over. Annabeth stood up.

"See you in class Percy." Annabeth smiled and waved, but her eyes looked like a million things were running threw her head.

"Bye." Percy smirked, he walk and watched her disappear in the crowd, until, _slam_! He was on the floor rubbing his head, a girl on the floor as well, rubbing her nose. She had stringy blonde hair in pigtails, and braces. It was Lacy, Percy didn't know her well.

"Oh sorry." Percy surveyed the floor where rolled up posters where everywhere, he began to help her collect them.

"No omg, sorry I didn't see you, jeez my posters!" She stuttered frantically picking them up.

"Its fine, Percy said handing the rest of the posters back to her, "What are these for any way."

"The spring fling dance of course! I'm head of the dance comity." Lacy beamed.

"Cool." Percy said, the bell rang, "Shit! Um sorry, cool posters gotta go."

* * *

Percy laid in bed awake that night. Wide awake, his brain wouldn't shut off, he just kept think of his old friend Rachel dead, and Bianca missing, it was too much to take. It just made him want to find her more, he sighed and rolled over. He needed sleep he was so tired, just when he was about to close his eyes, his phone rang. He fell out of his bed, desperately stumbling quietly, groping for his phone. He grasped it and checked the caller ID. It was Bianca.

**A/N: hoped you liked the first chapter more to come bitches :3 nah I kid you're probably all fabulous, ciao lovies.**


End file.
